the prisoner of Azkaban
by baseball69
Summary: Albus Potter is in Azkaban for murder at 14, a murder he may or may not have committed. Will his family help him? Or will he stay in Azkaban for the rest of his life?


At the age of fourteen, Albus Potter lay on the Azkaban floor; he could not believe that he was inside the most infamous wizard prison in England. Just last week, Albus was at Hogwarts, being a regular fourteen year old, now he was in Azkaban prison, spending the rest of his life in the prison. No chance of parole. Albus was regretting his decision to team up with Gregory Goyle, a fellow fourth year Slytherin. Albus knew Gregory ever since first year, and he was Albus's partner in theft. What sucked the most was that Albus was now suffering for what Gregory had done alone; murdering a teacher, a crime that meant life in prison, no parole. Gregory got off free for the murder, saying he was under ihe Imperious Curse. Albus felt betrayed by it all.

"I didn't do it," Albus said to himself as he lay on the make shift mattress in his cell, looking up at the dull ceiling above him. Albus could feel the cold air as he watched a guard walk by his cell door. Azkaban's second floor was appointed as the juvenile ward and everyone seventeen and younger occupied it, at seventeen you were moved to the adult division. It was night time and Albus was exhausted from first full day inside the prison. The air inside was energy draining.

…

Harry Potter was in his study, he was looking at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ and looking back at him was the photograph of his son, Albus Severus Potter, with the article underneath it.

**Albus Potter sent to Azkaban for life**

_**Albus S. Potter (age 14) was sent to Azkaban Prison this afternoon for the murder of Transfiguration teacher, Professor Margaret Harker at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Albus Potter said he was not guilty but all the evidence was pointed towards him. Mr. Gregory Goyle (age 14), who an accomplice of Albus Potter was let go of all charges the same afternoon. Albus Potter's father; Harry Potter, complemented for the paper about Albus's murder conviction. **_

"_**My son is not a murderer; he does not have the capacity to kill anyone. Albus has always been a good boy and that he would not hurt anyone, not even his enemies… I am sorry to hear about Professor Harker's death. But I know Albus did not do this." **_

_**Despite what Head Auror Harry Potter says, all evidence points to Albus Potter as the murderer. Albus Potter did not shed a single tear during his trial. Neither did he did issue an apology towards the deceased teacher; Margaret Harker's family, during the trial. **_

_**On October 31**__**st **__**this year, Professor Margaret Harker was found dead in her office and was found by the Potions teacher Milo Thatch. She was killed by an Unforgivable curse; it was Albus Potter's wand that had performed the exact curse. Her body was also stabbed by a knife that as well belonged to the defendant; Albus potter. A few students have stated that Albus was near failing the course before the night the Professor died. Auror Alex Boris is the Auror behind the case and he says that all the evidence points to Albus, and it is enough to lock him away in Azkaban. He committed a crime that has taken away a woman from her family, Margaret Harker's family are glad to see the killer is facing life imprisonment. **_

_**If convicted, he will be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban for the murder. **_

Harry could not believe that Albus would kill that teacher, he knew his son, he knew Albus, and he knew that Albus would not harm a soul.

"Hey Harry," Ginny Potter said as she walked inside the study. She saw the newspaper in his hand. Ginny knew what was wrong with him. She also knew that Albus was wrongly accused.

"I can't believe this," Harry said as she walked in. "I can't believe that they would charge Albus with murder."

"I know Harry," Ginny said, her cheeks were stained from crying. "I can't believe it either… It had to be someone else to do that to her."

"I am glade that you believe me," Harry said. "Boris thinks I am saying that because Albus is my son and that he is so young."

"We know Albus better than him," Ginny said sitting down next to her husband. "We know what he is capable of, and Albus is not capable of murdering anyone, least of all a full grown teacher."

"Boris would not consider that either, he sees it as that all the evidence points to Albus," Harry said. He looked up at Ginny, noticing that Ginny had been crying, her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes blood shot. "So did the judge when he convicted Albus."

….

It was the next morning and Albus stood in his cell up against the wall, he would not be allowed out until noon for lunch. As a murderer, Albus is not allowed out as much as the other inmates who is in the prison for robbery or theft. Albus sat on the floor, hugging his knees. He knew that there was no chance of him ever seeing his friends or family ever again. Albus knew that no one would ever want to talk or see him again. A lot of people believed that he murdered that teacher, including some of his family and friends. But Albus knew that all the accusations were false, he knew for a fact that he didn't harm Professor Harker.

"Potter?" said a prison guard standing at the cell door. The guard was a man in his forties, and he was well built. The guard was called Richards. "You have visitors."

"Who is it?" Albus asked standing up. Richards bore a non-emotional expression, and it was an intimidating stare that he was giving Albus.

"Just follow me Potter," Richards said as he unlocked the cell door. "Arms?"

Albus held out his hands for the guard. Richards took a pair of cuffs and cuffed his wrists, the metal cool to the touch. Albus walked in front of Richards as he walked down the hall. The hall was made of rock and stone. It felt ancient as Albus walked down the hall, a silent chill went through the walls as he walked. Even though the Dementors were long gone from the building, the prison still bore a chilly atmosphere, with invisible wind that flicked each torch.

"Down here," Richards said as he pointed towards an elevator. Albus wondered who the visitor was, he hardly doubted it was any of his friends since they were all still in Hogwarts. It had to be someone from his family… or someone from the newspaper's. Either way, Albus had no idea what to expect. Richards led the elevator down to the first floor that was in the back of the prison and he led Albus down a warm hall that was a lot more attractive than the floors above it. Richards walked past three doors until he reached a wooden door that had number eleven nailed to the door. There were no windows to view the inside of the room so Albus was not able to see inside. Richards opened the door and led Albus inside. Albus walked in and he saw his parents; Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Mum! Dad!" Albus said, he was surprised to see his mum and dad at the prison. He saw them smile at him and Albus felt warmth seeing them. He walked up to them and he embraced their warm hug. To Albus, it felt like years since he last actually hugged his parents. It felt good to feel warmth spread through him again.

"Albus sweetheart how are you?" Ginny asked as she hugged him. The guard was still in the room, and he cleared his throat at the sight of Harry and Ginny hugging Albus.

"You can leave now Richards, thank you for bringing him," Harry said looking Richards.

"Will everything be ok in here Mr. Potter?" Richards asked. Ginny was smiling as she looked at her son. But she did not like the stripped clothes that he wore and the cuffs on his wrists. It made her mad to see him like this.

"Yeah everything will be just fine," Harry replied as he watched the guard leave the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Albus asked before either of his parents could say a word.

"We come to see you Albus," Harry said.

"Couldn't they have removed these off his wrists at least" Ginny said, still eyeing the cuffs on his wrists. "… How are you doing sweetie?"

Albus looked at his mother in the eye, "I hate it here mum," he said truthfully, not taking his eyes off his parents. He could see the worry in their faces; his parents seemed to have more grey hair than usual and dark circles were under their eyes. "It sucks the most because I am here because of someone else. "

"We will do our best to get you out of here Albus," Harry said. "We believe that you didn't do it."

"… You—you believe me?" Albus asked, he could not believe that his parents believed him, but it did make him feel better.

"Of course we do," Ginny said. "We know what you are capable of, and killing another person is not something you would ever do."

"I am glad somebody believes me," Albus said.

"We are very sorry this happened to you Al," Harry said, putting his hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Thanks dad," Albus said.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Ginny asked.

"I could be better," Albus said. "It sucks here. I am always being watched."

"We will get you out of here Albus," Harry said. "Mark my words son, your mum and I will try our hardest."

Albus felt overwhelmed with emotion, and felt a few tears flow from his emerald green eyes. Albus felt his parents embrace, and he felt warmth spread through his body. Albus wanted to keep this moment with him forever. He didn't want this moment to end to end.

"Do you have any idea on who did it?" Harry asked, Albus nodded his head.

"Greg Goyle," Albus said. "I saw—I saw him do it dad—I tried stopping him—"

"I believe you Al," Harry said, patting his back.

…

It has been a month since Albus was convicted and it was now early December, and Albus had not seen or heard anything from his parents in a few weeks. The effects of the prison were starting to take over him. He was becoming mad that he was still inside the prison for a conviction that was widely false. He was not just mad because he was in prison, but Albus was starting to get angry at his family as well, not a single word from no one. Hell, he didn't even know the date the day was. Albus looked through the cell bars. The noise from the other inmates were ringing in his ears, sounding a lot like the Great Hall from Hogwarts.

"Oi, Potter," said a kid from the cell next to him. The voice sounded male,

"What?" Albus asked.

"What got you into this place? Murder I hear," the kid said.

"I didn't do it," Albus replied. As he said that, he was starting to wonder if he would ever get out of the prison.

"Oh yeah that is what we all say," the kid said. "I'm Avery Yaxley, used an Unforgivable, but like unlike you, I knew what I was doing. That mudblood deserved it." Avery began to laugh as he mentioned the last sentence. A menacing laugh that belonged to a mad man.

Albus tried hard to ignore Yaxley's laughing, but Albus was certain that he heard that name before at Hogwarts. He clenched his fists tight; the laugher from the next cell was getting on his last nerve. He looked over at the diving wall between them, the wall was stone and solid, he felt an unspeakable anger go through him again as he walked towards the wall and punched it, hard. He punched the wall again and again, until his knuckles were beginning to bleed.

_Stupid family… stupid prison… stupid friend…_ Albus thought as he punched the wall, his heart was beating rapidly now as he looked down at his fists, noticing for the first time that his knuckles were scrapped with blood. As he looked down at his knuckles, Albus was beginning to feel a ping of pain in his hands were he punched the wall. He bit his lip, keeping himself from yelling. His eyes were watering up as he thought of the life he had before any of this even started. It was all starting to feel like a blur to him now. But Albus knew he had to hold on, especially since he was innocent in the crime that put him there.

…

Harry had not visited his son Albus in a few weeks, and he was planning on visiting him on Christmas day, along with Ginny, James, and Lily. Nothing felt the same to Harry or Ginny, especially before James and Lily returned home for the Holiday break. Harry was glad that James and Lily were home, but without Albus, it wasn't the same.

"Dad?" James stood at the door way of his father's study.

"Hey James," Harry said with a smile, looking at his son. James shifted his position at the door way.

"Dad, I—I don't think Albus is guilty," James said. "He—he can't be, he just can't, I know my brother—sure I thought he did it at first, but now... now I know he didn't."

"I don't think Albus did it either James," Harry said. "But it isn't that easy as just saying he didn't do it."

"You are trying to get him out are you dad?" James asked.

"Of course I am," Harry said, he stood up from the chair and walked to where his son stood. "I know that you want him out just as much as your mother and I do. But all the evidence does point to him; I am trying to find a loop hole to show that Albus didn't commit the murder. So far I have found nothing."

"But you have to dad, you just have to," James said, he was feeling guilty that he didn't believe his brother at first, it was eating him inside that he didn't believe his brother.

"I know James, I am trying," Harry said, he could see that James was torn inside. He could see it in James's eyes. "Don't worry; I am trying my best to get Albus out of Azkaban. I promise you I am."

James looked at his father; he knew his father was trying very hard to get Albus out of the infamous prison. He wanted to be angry with his dad and Ministry, but he knew that was pointless to be mad at anyone.

"I just wish I can see him" James said looking at his dad.

"Don't worry, we will be visiting him on Christmas day," Harry said.

"Really, we are?" James asked, wondering if his dad was joking or not. James eyed his dad.

"Yeah, your mum and I made a reservation to see him a few weeks ago when I visited him last," Harry said, seeing James's eyes light up.

"How is he? Is he doing ok? Is he—"

"He is doing ok, but I know he is fed up with being there," Harry said.

"Who wouldn't?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Look James, don't tell Lily, your mum and I will tell her." Harry said before James could interrupt him. "When we get there, Albus may not want to talk about his time in Azkaban, so don't bring it up."

James looked at his dad; but he soon nodded his head in understanding.

"Secondly, he will be wearing handcuffs when he arrives," Harry said. "James, you need to be brave when you see Al, keep his spirits up, ok?"

"Ok dad," James said with a nod.

"Good," Harry said.

…

Christmas day arrived and Albus was sitting in the rectangular room, his family was sitting around him. He was happy to see them, but at the same time he was sad knowing that the moment will have to end.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Ginny asked, she was sitting next to him, her arm around him.

"I hate it here," Albus said, a look of hate in his eyes as he said it. James saw his brother in the stripped jumpsuit. He remembered his brother walking in the room with the handcuffs on just like his dad warned him. He didn't like seeing his brother like this, wearing stripes and being in an empty cell.

"Albus, do you get scared here?" Lily asked. Albus looked over at her, his green eyes were kind.

"Lily, I don't think—" Ginny began to say, but she was interupted by Albus.

"All the time lil's," Albus said truthfully.

"I am sorry you have to be here Al, and for not showing my support" James said. Albus looked at his brother, remembering how his brother reacted, remembering how James told him that he would never speak to him again. Albus had no idea why but he felt anger at James.

"Sorry? sorry? James you said I was disgrace for ending up here," Albus said.

"I really am sorry bro," James said taken back by Albus's outburst. "I was wrong to think that."

"Boys, no arguing," Harry said sternly, looking at his two sons. "We are working to get you out of here Albus, I promise we are."

Albus's eyes darted towards his dad.

"You been saying that forever dad," Albus said, it was the truth, every time he saw his dad, he always said the same promise, and so far Albus was still inside the prison. He was trapped inside during Christmas, it felt like torture to him knowing that he was basically isolated from his family every day of the week, even when he had visitors.

"And I mean it Albus," Harry said making eye contact with Albus.

"We believe you Albus, your father is fighting this," Ginny said.

"But you guys aren't stuck here," Albus said, he was still feeling heated, he felt like a knot was forming in his stomach as he talked. "Do you have any idea what its like?" Albus stood up from the chair, he could feel his families eyes on him. "I am always stuck that stupid ass cell every single fuckin day!"

"Albus you better watch your mouth—" Ginny began to say, but she was interrupted by the door opening, with Richards walking in.

"Potter you have five seconds to return to your seat," Richards said, his eyes looked at Albus alone. Albus looked over at the guard, he still felt heated but he reluctantly obeyed, and crossed his arms across his chest. Richards nodded towards the Potter's as he shut the door as he left the room.

"He's creepy," Lily said about the guard, she was still looking at the spot where the guard stood moments earlier.

"We are trying everything we can Albus to get you out of here," Harry said more calmly.


End file.
